Vita Regium
by TheImperius
Summary: The story of Narcissa Black. How and why she ended up as she did in Deathly Hallows. Complete Canon! Rating will increase as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All, so this is the second ever fic I have written, I haven't used a beta but it should be ok. I started writing this because I felt this is a story that has not been written and I have read a lot of Narcissa/Lucius fics. This is going to run COMPLETELY TO CANON hopefully, it's just a story written from the other side of the screen, but from Narcissa's perspective because by the end of Deathly Hallows, she turned into my favourite character. I have done a lot of research but if I have missed something, please let me know and i'll fix it.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Queen, JK Rowling, I am not profiting from this story. Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Narcissa Black awoke from her restless slumber. Blinking away the blurred vision, her eyes focused on the drapes hanging above her on the four poster bed. Today was the day, it had taken 7 years but finally the day had come. She smiled to herself, savouring the feeling of the walm sheets around her. It was the last time she would wake up in this bed, this dormitory, this castle. Today she graduated from Hogwarts, Slytherin class of '73. She slowly sat up and gazed around the room, all of her dorm mates were still sleeping. She pushed the sheets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rose from her sitting position and moved to the foot of the bed to her trunk to pull out her uniform and robe for her last day at Hogwarts, then silently moving across the dorm to the bathrooms to shower.<p>

She arrived early for breakfast, her unreadable mask as the Ice Queen covered her features, concealing her excitement, as she glided into the Great Hall, making her way to the Slytherin table. The ceremony would take place not long after breakfast where the seventh year students would receive their NEWTs certificates and rankings within the year group. She had done well, she knew she had. Her whole seven years at Hogwarts had been dedicated to her studies and she was confident with her exams. She wasted no time on boys, or girls wanting to be associated with the Noble and Ancient House of Black. She had no need for friends, they were all below her in class and social ranking. She most certainly did not benefit from their company. All bar one.

The young third year slid onto the bench next to her, making eye contact and smiling briefly. She obliged, nodding back. She did not know why she was so taken with this boy. Severus Snape, he was five years her junior and a half-blood at that, but unbelievably intelligent, far beyond his year. she enjoyed his company, and he, hers. Although she couldn't help wondering if he only hung around her so he wasn't tormented to death by the bullies of his year, one of which happened to be Narcissa's cousin, Sirius. She had never liked the boy, also five years younger than herself and heir of the Black Family, but he never acted it. He was a disgrace to the family, associating with muggle-borns and half-bloods, he did not believe in Pure Blood supremacy and worse, the first member of the Black Family in a quite lengthy time to be sorted somewhere other than Slytherin. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, into Gryffindor! Ravenclaw they would have coped with by Gryffindor? He truly did not deserve the name Black.

The two ate in silence, exchanging glances every now and then, able to read each other's thoughts. He was like a younger brother to Narcissa, she was very protective of him. Punishing his tormentors with jinxes and hexes whenever they bothered him. She hadn't needed to for a while because they understood the picture with her around. No-one messed with Narcissa Black. When people saw her walk the corridors they would step aside. It didn't take much for students to remember her older sister, not the disowned, blood traitor Andromeda, no, the definition of insanity Bellatrix. When people saw Bellatrix walk the corridors during her time at Hogwarts, they would run in the other direction. All you had to do was look at Bellatrix the wrong way and you would be vomiting slugs for days. Fortunately for Hogwarts students, she had finished four years earlier and was now married to Rodolphus Lestrange. She had done what was expected of a Pure Blood witch of her age and married a Pure Blood of good standings, although not for love, it was a marriage of convenience. Narcissa's other sister by blood, had done quite the opposite, running off to marry a muggle-born she was in love with when she finished Hogwarts, henceforth, earning her a disowning and was blasted from the Black Family tree by her Aunt Walburga, Sirius' mother. If anyone had asked Narcissa, she only had one sister. If one had asked Cygnus and Druella Black, they had two daughters, Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was an embarrassment and caused quite a rift in society for the whole Black Family.

Narcissa knew the rest of her life had been planned out for her. She would not go on to study further for a career, no, Pure Blood women never worked. She would be married before the age of 20, to a Pure Blood of course, and dedicate the rest of her life to her husband and children. She had often pondered the idea of her future, maybe it wasn't exactly what Narcissa had in mind, but it was the right thing to do. As she scanned the Great Hall which was now filling with students, her mind played over the eligible men that might soon ask her father, Cygnus, to court his youngest daughter. The list was short, the men had to be above the Black Family in order to be at all considered. It consisted of Rabastan Lestrange, Bella's brother-in-law whom was in the year above her at Hogwarts, Antonin Dolohov, she had never seen much of him, only at Pure Blood balls, Thorfinn Rowle who was definitely not the brightest apple on the tree, Yaxley who was about ten years older than her but still a Pure Blood, and, if she was extra lucky, it would be Lucius Malfoy, King of Pure Blood society. He would be the catch of the century, although after Andromeda's stunt the previous year, the Black Family had fallen from grace, something needed to be done to lift them back into the spotlight and a Black to Malfoy marriage would be just the way to do it. They had got on well enough during their time at Hogwarts together; he was a year older and was constantly followed around by inferior girls that would swoon over him. He was particularly handsome, there was no denying that! But he was also incredibly rich and a fantastic Quidditch player. Narcissa wasn't into following him around like a lost dog, that was only for commoners, no, they respected each other in shared domains, such as the common room, corridors and the great hall, nodding to each other when they made eye contact, neither of them smiled, they had reputations to uphold. She would also occasionally catch him staring, but that was nothing new for Narcissa, she was beautiful, a blonde, blue eyed Ice Queen. Her only downfall, she was above everyone else and she knew it.

Narcissa finished her toast, just as the last of the school made its way into the hall and Narcissa took this as her queue to leave. She rose from the bench and started towards the entrance hall, Severus followed shortly after, she looked back to see if he was following and caught him eying a red head sitting at the Gryffindor table with her cousin and his gang of trouble making friends. Severus soon turned around to see that Narcissa had caught him looking and he turned a light shade of pink. Narcissa simply shook her head and the two made their way back to the common room to spend some time together in Narcissa's final hours at Hogwarts.

The ceremony was pleasant; Narcissa was top of the year group gaining marks above both the Head Boy and Head Girl. No surprise there, she thought, smirking to herself. Straight O's in all six of her subjects, charms, potions, DADA, apparation, history of magic and study of ancient runes. Seven years of pure study had paid off, even though she would never need the marks, she just wanted to prove she was the best; she was superior in every way. She allowed a smile to grace her lips with all the congratulations she received, but nothing more.

Before she knew it, she was loaded onto the Hogwarts Express on her way back to London, she had said her final good-byes to the castle on the carriage down to Hogsmeade. She sat silently in a compartment with Severus, looking out the window at the scenery in its fading light. Her parents, Cygnus and Druella would be waiting for her on the platform when the train arrived in London. It would be great to be home, back in her own room in her own bed. Summer was on its way and she was sure she would have a fantastic holiday.

For reasons unknown to her, the train ride home never seemed quite as long as it did to get there, it started to decrease its speed to enter the station long before Narcissa was ready for it. Severus and Narcissa had spoken little on the ride home, mostly because Severus did not like returning home which Narcissa knew was because of his drunkard father. He hated his father with a passion and only returned home for the sake of his mother. Before long, the train rolled into platform 9 3/4 and came to a complete stop. Narcissa and Severus stayed seated for a few more minutes to all everyone to rush off, said their good-byes and graciously left the train. Narcissa tried with great difficulty to walk to where her parents stood on the platform, she could not deny she was excited to see them but it was unbecoming of a lady to run. As she reached them, a smile presented itself on her face and she nodded to both and addressed them, "Father, Mother." In a flash, the three Blacks apparated home. At that, standing in the entrance hall to the Black Manor, Narcissa lost all Pure Blood courtesy and threw her arms around both of her parents which they returned as they embraced their daughter. They were glad to see her home, only in public did they act in a manner consistent with Pure Blood civility, they really were a warm, loving family, within reason. They exchanged small talk, mostly her parents wanting to hear about her NEWTs results which they were more than pleased with. Narcissa then said her good nights and retreated to her room with her trunk where she began to unpack, before she realised how tired she actually was and collapsed onto her bed, flicked her wand once to change her clothing, twice to turn off the lights and fell into a gentle slumber.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please R &amp; R, feedback would be greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As in chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Days blurred together for Narcissa throughout the summer as she spent her time lounging around Black Manor. Her efforts at Hogwarts did not go unnoticed, she received the most divine diamond pendant and matching earrings set she had ever seen. She was overly excited, although saddened she would have to wait until mid August before she could wear them in public, the Annual Black Ball had been scheduled for August 11th. This was a very important ball for Narcissa, as it would also be her debutante ball, she would finally be introduced to Pure Blood society as an eligible wife for one very lucky Pure Blood man.<p>

A little over 2 weeks after she arrived home, she had risen for breakfast, sauntered down to the dining room where her mother and father were already there deep in discussion. Their voices drifted into the hallway, "He would be an admirable match for her." "Yes I must agree with you there, and you say his father has spoken with you?" She stepped into the door way and they both fell silent. Their facial expressions showed one of fear they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have, then they both visibly relaxed and showed warm smiles towards their youngest daughter. Druella spoke first, "Good morning dear, come, join us for breakfast. We shall go to Paris today and buy you a new dress for the ball." Narcissa could not hide her excitement, her face lit up light a Christmas Tree as she took her place at the dining table where a house elf poured her tea and piled her plate with fresh fruits.

Druella and Narcissa had a magnificent day shopping, they apparated to France not long after breakfast and had both acquired exquisite gowns by lunch time. Narcissa's dress was exceptional, it definitely was not a simple dress but it was oh so elegant. White of course, a symbol of the purity of her body and blood, silk strapless, floor length and more revealing than anything else she had been allowed to wear before she was of age. It was tight, corset like, but smooth from her chest to her hips, dipping slightly at the front to give shape and show off her perfect 'C' cup cleavage. From her hips down, the material gathered at her left hip with diamonds, then fell down and showed the soft curves of her thighs at the front but floated out and straight to the floor from the back. It looked like milk flowing over her petite form, just perfection. She also acquired a matching pair of gloves that covered her elbows. She also picked a simple pair of white heels to wear under the dress just to give her extra height.

Days rolled on, slowly, according to Narcissa. She was so pre-occupied with her thoughts on the ball that she had forgotten about the conversation between her parents she had overheard one morning, completely oblivious to the subject of their discussion. Cygnus and Druella had not mentioned it again, they did not wish to raise their daughter's hopes if it turned into nothing, but they were quietly hopeful it would be successful. Narcissa spent a great deal of time reading, novels mostly, either in the parlour or out on the grounds, she also often found herself wondering down to the stables to visit the horses she had not seen whilst at school. She had several of her own, an old mare they only used to breed from, she was one of Narcissa's favourites because she had been her first horse, a big hunter stallion which she would ride on fox hunts, a few young fillies and colts that weren't old enough to be ridden yet, but her favourite, by far, was a three year old bay filly she had watched being born. The fillies mother was Narcissa's old mare and her father was a superb stallion from Germany. The mare had waited until Narcissa had come home for the Easter holidays before she had the foal, it was an extraordinary sight to behold in the early hours of that spring morning, watching her trying to stand and learn to walk mere minutes after being born. A beautiful, tall bay filly, perfect conformation with a simple star on her head, her nose fit into one of Narcissa's palms. She immediately became attached to the newborn and named her Adhara. She was a smart, inquisitive, talented little thing, she would much rather come to Narcissa when she was around than stay with her mother.

As Narcissa walked into the stable aisle, Adhara was the first to greet her, whickering to her with her graceful head over her stable door. She couldn't help but smile and go to her first, summoning treats to give her as she stroked her head. She could stay with the horses for hours, in the stables or watching mares and their foals graze the paddocks of the expansive Manor grounds, it had a calming effect on her, one of contentment. She looked out towards the horizon, the sun was starting to set and one of the elves had arrived to feed the horses, she would ride tomorrow, she thought to herself as a smile graced her lips.

* * *

><p>It had arrived, finally, August 11th, the manor was bustling with activity, cleaning and decorating the extensive entrance hall, ball room, dining room and all the studies on the first floor. Elves everywhere and Druella directing the lot. Narcissa cringed to think she would have to do as her mother eventually be herself once she married, hold fabulous dinner parties and be the perfect hostess, she shuddered.<p>

She moved off to her room just after lunch to start getting ready. Guests would start arriving at 5pm and her grand entrance was to be at 5.30pm with dinner scheduled for 6pm. She showered, washed her hair, moisturised then put on her undergarments. It had come to 4pm sooner than she had realised, she applied her make-up, accentuating her dazzling blue eyes and with a flick of her wand her striking blonde hair was dry and placed neatly in curls on her head with a fringe sweeping lightly across her forehead. She put on her dress, jewellery, gloves and heels, turned around in front of her mirror to see that everything was in place then sat back down in front of her vanity and waited. She started to hear commotion below her room and knew guests had arrived. At 5.20pm there was a knock on her door, she turned towards the sound to see her mother gracefully enter her room smiling at her then announce, "Come my dear, its time." Narcissa stood and moved towards her mother. She was so nervous, to be introduced to all those people, she put on a confident front but she was actually scared. All eyes would be on her.

The pair moved silently along the second floor landing towards the staircase, they could see the guests standing in the entrance hall below, chatting amongst themselves. The majority were adults, the rest were people Narcissa had been to school with whom she had never liked but they turned up because they were talked about if they didn't. She spotted her sister standing at the foot of the staircase in a black dress with her husband, both already with half empty wine glasses in hand. They reached the top of the stair case and Narcissa stopped and waited for her mother to descend the stairs alone. Druella tapped Cygnus on the shoulder, who was near Bellatrix, and turned to glance up to the second floor for conformation she was ready, then turned back to the room and announced, "Can I have your attention everyone." Silence swept the room and all eyes fell on Cygnus.

"I wish to introduce to you all, my youngest daughter, Narcissa Black." He turned to look up the stairs and every set of eyes in the room followed suit. Narcissa mentally calmed herself, graciously laid a hand upon the handrail and began her decent. She held her back straight, her chin high and tried very hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Her face looked composed but a look into her eyes would reveal her true feelings. She made it to the first floor and a wave of relief washed over her, thank Merlin that was over, if she now could get through dinner, the rest of the night would be a breeze. All eyes were still trained in her direction. A certain blonde haired man thought she looked just magnificent, he hadn't even realised his mouth was gaping open, luckily for him, no-one saw, but he still couldn't take his eyes off her, until she reached the first floor and he lost her in the crowd. But he made a goal then and there, he would talk to her that night.

Narcissa was making small talk with her sister when the doors to the dining room opened and it was time for guests to take their seats at the table. Druella and Cygnus took their places side by side in the centre of the table, Narcissa moved to Druella's left and Bellatrix and Rodolphus on Cygnus' right. Before Narcissa had a chance to breathe after sitting, Thorfinn Rowle had taken it upon himself to sit on Narcissa's left. She had to visibly restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the thought, she did not wish to spend her whole meal time talking to this idiot. He turned to her almost immediately and began with, "Good evening Narcissa, you look beautiful tonight." She had to stop herself from shaking her head and replied, "Master Rowle, pleasure to see you, although I must insist you refer to me as Miss Black. I do not believe we are on first name terms." With the most composed expression she could muster at this twits advances. He didn't waste time and answered, "But we should be on first name terms." As a smirk spread across his face, oh Merlin, she thought to herself. Narcissa did not hear the approaching footsteps over the chatting of people in the room. A deep and demanding voice full of authority rose through the room, "Excuse me Rowle, if you don't mind, I wish to have a word with Miss Black before the entrees are served." For the seconds before Rowle realised who had spoken, he looked as if he was going to tell them where to go jump, but as the two men made eye contact, Rowle's face softened and a look of submission fell over it. "Certainly Malfoy, come and find me when you are finished." He then rose from his seat and hurried away. Lucius Malfoy swiftly took the now vacant seat and turned to Narcissa, "Miss Black, what a pleasure to see you."

"Like wise Mr Malfoy." She held out her hand, which he took and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles. "I must thank you for saving me from Mr Rowle, I thought I was going to have to spend my whole meal talking to him."

"Any time, I often find his company boring and unbecoming. Not the company you should have over dinner on a night like tonight." During this time, Druella had opened her ears to the conversation to her left when she had heard the young gentleman's name. Splendid, she thought to herself, just splendid.

Entrees appeared in front of the pair as they continued to talk. "I take it, Miss Black, you are pleased to finally have finished your schooling?" Narcissa picked up a knife and fork and began to move the food around her plate. "Oh yes, very much so. But what about you Mr Malfoy, what have you filled you time with since you graduated?"

"Ministry work, I was given an internship at the Ministry but was given my own office not a month after starting, I'm very talented you see." A look of amusement filled his eyes.

"Oh I see. Not very modest are we?" A smile presented on her face. That was Lucius Malfoy's attempt at a joke. He was actually very talented, on a broomstick and in study but everyone knew he got the office in the Ministry because he was a Malfoy.

They chatted amicably over the next two courses. Everyone sitting at the table had noticed by now, including a sulking Rowle, who had taken a seat further down the table. He knew when it was time to back off, Lucius Malfoy had made his intentions clear to everyone, except Narcissa. People began to move from the table back to the entrance hall and through to the ball room. Lucius put down his fork, rose from the table and turned back to Narcissa holding out his hand. "Miss Black, would you accompany me to the ball room for a dance?" Narcissa was somewhat, on high alert, keeping her composure and trying not to say anything embarrassing, but smoothly replied, "Certainly." She took his hand and rose from the table. Malfoy swiftly moved her hand down to the crook of his bent elbow and the pair strolled from the room. All remaining eyes in the room, fixed to the couples back, and what a fine couple they were.

Narcissa couldn't believe her luck, she didn't even have to try for his attention. She had only spoken to one other eligible, briefly, and she had been swept away by Lucius Malfoy. She had heard the rumours of his narcissism but at that moment, she didn't care, she was on her way, out of the dining room, hand in arm to have a dance with Lucius Malfoy. The music started as they stepped into the room, the crowd parted for them as they made their way to the centre of the room where he turned to face her and took her waist with one arm, pulling her close, and his other hand met hers in the middle. Their bodies were closer than what was proper for Pure Bloods in public, but the tingling sensation that ran up her spine from the close proximity was overwhelming. They started to dance, moving in tune. He was a wonderful dancer and so was she. Although he was half a foot taller, they glided around the room, only looking at each other. Lucius knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't help himself, she was perfection, the Queen he wanted to rule the wizarding world with. They danced on, Narcissa was not even sure for how long, he kept a firm grip on her waist as to stop his hand wondering, as it had done with many girls before, all striving for his attention. But Narcissa Black was no girl, Merlin no, he would wait, if he played his cards right, she would be his for eternity.

The music stopped and so did the impressive pair, before Lucius let her go, he pulled Narcissa close so his mouth was level with her ear and whispered, "Thank you Miss Black, I have had a wonderful time. But if you'll excuse me, I have some... business, to attend to before I leave this evening. I hope to see you again soon." Then stepped away, kissed her hand again, letting the hand and eye contact linger, and walked off, in the direction of Cygnus' study, where the majority of men had congregated to discuss politics.

Narcissa was dumb struck, she couldn't even think straight, this feeling she had was overwhelming and she didn't quite understand it. She quietly moved off to the edge of the room and out onto a balcony for fresh air to try to calm her nerves. She was joined, a few seconds later, by Bellatrix, who had been watching her like a hawk. "Lucius Malfoy hey," the somewhat psychotic dark haired witch started.

"You had better watch yourself Cissy, he has a bad temper, very used to getting what he wants."

"Do not worry about me Bella. I can handle Mr Malfoy or any other man that comes in my direction."

"Oh can you now? Poor, naive, little Cissy, don't stress that pretty little head, it was only a word of warning." Bellatrix vanished back into the ball room. Narcissa did not care what her sister said, she knew she had never liked Lucius because he was better than her at everything. But she let that slip from her mind and instead, let it fill with wild thoughts about her evening. She stood on the balcony, leaning against the railing, smiling to herself, her mind reeling with possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realised after I posted the first chapter it probably wasn't as entertaining as it should have been but I needed a place to start. I have this whole story line reeling through my head and the first thousand words wasn't some of it. Anyway, I moved this chapter along, I had to do the time jump otherwise we would not have got to the ball, which was the scene I wanted to write. I also drew Narcissa's dress and explained it how I drew it to the best of my ability. Please review =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is basically a filler chapter, hence why it's short. The story really kicks off in Chapter 4 which I have already half written. Drama, next chapter, lots of drama. So stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Morning dawned upon the Manor, Narcissa awoke to walm sheets and a feeling of contentment, as she rolled over and the events of the previous night came trickling back into her thoughts and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had spent a great deal of her time the previous night with Lucius Malfoy. She spent the next few minutes dozing in bed until Druella knocked and poked her head around the door. "Cissa dear, please get up and come down for breakfast, your father and I would like to have a discussion." Then she was gone just as quickly as she came, receding footsteps could be heard moving down the hall. Slightly confused and still in a half sleepy state, Narcissa got up and dressed for breakfast. She dawdled down the hall, trying not to yawn, made her way down the stairs and into the dining room where her mother and father sat with tea already In front of them. They both looked up at her simultaneously, their faces were unreadable. Cygnus cleared his throat, "Narcissa, we have something very important to discuss with you. Please, sit." As he gestured towards the other side of the table. Narcissa gracefully glided into the room and took the seat across from her father as an elf poured her tea.<p>

Cygnus started with, "I take it you had a wonderful evening? I would think so after the discussion I had with Mr Malfoy last night." Narcissa's heart skipped a beat when she heard his name, she hoped she knew where this conversation was going but kept her face impassive in case it didn't.

"Yes father, I had a wonderful evening. Mr Malfoy was great company during dinner, he is very intelligent, we had a great adult discussion over our meals about a large variety of subjects. He kept me well entertained."

"I see." Followed Cygnus, "Well, it might interest you to know, and I wish for you to make the final decision, that Lucius Malfoy came to me last night asking permission to court you. I had already spoken with Abraxas about it and he believed there was no better match for his heir. I tend to agree with him."

Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She forgot about all etiquette and couldn't stop the smile that brightened her face. "Yes, I will accept his offer."

"Good," replied Cygnus, "Because he will be here at 11 o'clock to hear the verdict."

Narcissa finished her tea in silence, half listening to conversation between her parents as she mulled over her thoughts, doing what women do best, over analysing the words far beyond there meaning.

The clock in the entrance hall chimed at 11 o'clock and right on queue, the sound of a knock at the front door resonated throughout the manor. An elf opened the door and welcomed Mr Lucius Malfoy into the hall and ushered him into a sitting room just off to the left. Narcissa was already in the hallway moving towards the staircase as an elf appeared in front of her informing her of Mr Malfoy's arrival and where Miss Black could find him. She had dressed in a set of her best robes, dark blue in colour, it pronounced her eyes and flattered her slim frame. She floated down the stairs and into the hall where she paused before the door of the sitting room to touch her hair one last time before silently pushing down the handle and entering the room. She found Lucius with his back to the door, looking out the window onto the grounds. Before she had closed the door behind her, he announced, "Good morning Miss Black. How are you this fine day?" He turned, making eye contact immediately and swaggered across the room to greet her where he took her hand and kissed it while she curtly replied.

"I am very well thank you."

"I understand you know why I am here?"

"Yes I do and I believe the answer you wanted was the answer you will receive Mr Malfoy." She smirked cheekily.

"Oh is it now?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "If so, I do wish for you to call me Lucius."

"Very well Lucius, only if you call me Narcissa." Her mind lost in the depths of his misty grey eyes.

"Absolutely. Now that we have that sorted, would you care to accompany me to lunch in London? I know of this fabulous little place."

"Certainly, I'll just let mother and father know. Give me a minute, would you care for a drink? Please, take a seat." She gestured towards the lounge.

"No I'm fine, I shall wait for you here." He replied whilst moving towards an armchair as Narcissa left the room.

She knocked on the door of Cygnus' study and found her mother and father in the room. Both beamed at her as she entered the room.

"Mother, Father, I'm going to London to have lunch with Mr Malfoy. Just thought you should know." She didn't even realise she was smiling as she was talking. Cygnus nodded his approval and she left the room and went back to the sitting room.

Narcissa found Lucius exactly where she had left him, in an armchair looking as majestic as ever, without even trying. He had such a presence, from his strong, angular face to his toned body, which was always covered with the best robes gold could buy. It was hard to look away, his grey eyes could pierce through the soul and his long, blonde hair made him look all the more surreal. He casually looked around at Narcissa standing in the doorway, rose from the stair and advanced towards her.

"Ready?" He said, holding out his arm.

"Yes." She smiled at him and took his arm. They made their way back to the entrance hall and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

The young couple appeared in Diagon Alley, arm in arm, and strolled down the cobblestone on their way to a destination unknown to Narcissa for lunch. People moved out of their path and heads turned as they walked past, they were a striking pair. Blonde and blonde, handsome and stunning, Pure Blood Royalty.

"People are staring." Narcissa commented.

"Why shouldn't they? You look exquisite. No, let me rephrase, you ARE exquisite." Lifting his head and smirking, he moved his other hand to lay on Narcissa's arm that was in his. She couldn't help but smile, "Charming you are Mr Malfoy, just charming." She replied as Lucius steered her into a restaurant.

As soon as they were over the threshold, waiters began to scramble and they were seated and served immediately. Lucius ordered wine for them both and each, their meals. People buzzed around them while Narcissa Black got lost in the grey eyes of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. They chatted over their meals, never an awkward silence, both seeming content with the others company. They received many stares but neither noticed, both occupied in deep conversation.

"So, what is life like working for the Ministry?" Narcissa asked, then finished her second glass of wine. It was promptly refilled.

"Well I don't think I would describe it as interesting work. I'm only doing it to establish, what would you call them, beneficial connections. I have no need, nor desire to work. I do enough keeping our finances in order." He too finished his glass of wine.

"I see." She mentally rolled her eyes at him, he was still the Lucius she remember from school, never associated with anyone unless it was beneficial to him, although, Narcissa was much the same.

It was mid afternoon before they finished lunch still in deep conversation and apparated back to Black Manor. Lucius bid his farewells and promised to spend more time with Narcissa over the coming days. She was pleased, they had a wonderful time at lunch and assured Lucius, she was looking forward to their next encounter, which she was, more than she was letting on. He left the estate a short time after. Narcissa was in such a good mood, she found herself in her room changing to go down to the stables to spend some time with her favourite animal companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As in Ch 1**

* * *

><p>Summer rolled into autumn then a chill captured the atmosphere, and before Narcissa realised, it was the week before Christmas. The months had blurred together in the time she had spent in courting with Lucius. He was everything she had ever needed, without her knowing she had needed it. The pair was just about inseparable. They had accompanied each other to theatres, dinners and parties, as well as Lucius spending much time at the Black Manor. Christmas was not a particularly celebrated occasion in the Black Family, although Narcissa received beautiful jewellery from Lucius that made it the best Christmas she had ever had.<p>

Easter and Narcissa's 19th birthday were the next events on the calendar coinciding in April. Narcissa had spent most of the day of her birthday alone because Lucius was at the Ministry. But, Lucius arrived at 4 o'clock, bearing gifts and told Narcissa she needed to change because he had a surprise planned.

"But where are we going?" Narcissa inquired.

"You'll see, just go and put something nice on."

"Fine." She said playfully and ascended the stairs to her room.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in a new, fairly modest black floor-length dress she had received from her parents with her hair in soft curls half pinned back and adorned in her new jewellery. She looked exquisite, just breathtaking as she made her way back down to Lucius. He was in discussion with Cygnus in his study as she entered the room. He was mid sentence when his train of thought de-railed at the sight of her. He couldn't help but stare. He recovered after a few seconds, quickly finished his conversation with Cygnus and took her side.

They apparated into an area of London Narcissa did not know particularly well, she kept a firm hold on his arm as they made their way down the street.

"You have no idea how many people I had to contact to be able to do this tonight." Lucius smirked as they walked into an expensive restaurant. It was full to the brim of very important looking witches and wizards, some Narcissa recognised, some she didn't. They were immediately greeted by the head patron.

"Ah Mr Malfoy! Pleasure to see you again this evening!"

"Likewise Giorgio, I take it our table is ready?"

"Of course! Of course! If you would follow me."

They made their way amongst tables of dining guests until they started to climb an ascending staircase, quite grand to behold. As they reached the second floor, they appeared in a large empty room that had been dimmed with floating candles showing a path to the balcony where one lonely table sat, a topped with flowers and more candles. Narcissa was more than impressed and was trying her hardest to keep her mouth closed as they floated across the room to the table on the balcony. They were seated to find full glasses of wine awaited them. The patron handed them menu's, bowed and left them.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have really outdone yourself this time." She said sincerely, smiling at him.

"Anything for you my dear, anything for you." He smiled back and laid his hand open palmed across the table and she placed her delicate hand in his as his fingers closed around hers. The city looked stunning from their perch looking across at the night lights, the clear sky full of stars and the near full moon beaming down upon them. They laughed and chatted over dinner, it was such a perfect moment, Narcissa didn't want it to end.

By the time they were ready to leave, Narcissa had finished four glasses of wine and was feeling slightly tipsy, tired and warm from the alcohol. Downstairs was near empty as they descended the staircase arm in arm. Lucius released her arm as they reached the first floor, "I'm going to speak to Giorgio and settle the bill."

"That's fine. I'll step outside and wait for you; it's a little warm in here." And the pair parted, Lucius moving towards the back of house and Narcissa, the front door.

Narcissa stepped out into the spring air and the calm of night engulfed her. She stood just outside the door and appreciated the silence. The street was deserted until, to her left, 10 yards up, a door was thrown open and someone was tossed out onto the street. Narcissa was initially worried until she realised it was a pub and that they were probably very drunk. She watched, also tipsy herself, as the man, with difficulty, pulled himself up and dusted himself off, muttering obscenities under his breath then began stumbling down the street in the dark. He hadn't noticed her at all until he was close enough for Narcissa to recognise who it was and she gasped loudly at the recognition. Stumbling down the street, blind drunk was Thorfinn Rowle. He stopped and turned his head towards her only a few paces away and his expression changed immediately as he finally noticed the woman standing in the street.

"Miz N'cissa Black!" He slurred moving towards her, "You're lookin' lov'ly tonight!" He was now close enough for her to smell the stench of fire whiskey. She backed away but was meet with a solid wall. He continued, "You 'n' I could 'ave some real fun tonight..." The tone dripped from his words as he snaked a hand around Narcissa's waist.

"No thank you. Get off me." She demanded and pushed his hand away. He tried again and Narcissa started to panic. She again removed his hand from her waist and, without thinking, slapped him. Hard. He stumbled back a few paces in shock. As she regained her composure, she knew that was the wrong thing to do. His demeanour changed and he suddenly looked infuriated. Before Narcissa had a chance to think, as she too was slightly intoxicated, he was coming back at her with his right arm raised. His fist connected with the left side of her face and sent her crashing to the ground. She immediately began to scream. The force he put into the punch made him lose his balance and brought him toppling down on her. Narcissa was struggling beneath him, trying to push him off as he tried to kiss and grope her but to no avail. For being considerably drunk, he was managing to run a hand up her thigh whilst the other pushed himself up to get more leverage as he tried to kiss her neck and partially visible chest. Narcissa didn't even realise she was still screaming until Rowle was thrown off her a few metres into the air and landed with a thud on the pavement. She fell silent as Lucius appeared in her field of vision looking incredibly furious but she saw the distress in his eyes. Rowle still hadn't moved as Lucius knelt down and he pulled her into a sitting position.

"Oh Merlin Narcissa! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She just looked at him, trembling, unable to speak. Her hair was askew, her dress covered in dirt and a large red mark that was quickly turning purple had already appeared on her face. He picked her up off the ground and pulled her into an embrace. She just stood there in his arms. People had begun to stick their heads out of neighbouring doorways to see what the commotion was. Rowle had started to stir, and had managed to pull himself to his hands and knees. Lucius barked, "Back inside! All of you!" Doors quickly closed the whole way up the street. He let go of her with one arm and pointed his wand at Rowle. He muttered a silencing charm but a few seconds later, Rowle was rolling around in agony silently screaming. Narcissa did not realise at the time what was happening. It lasted for about a minute until he fell still and Lucius lifted the silencing charm and the pair disapparated.

At 11 o'clock at night, Black Manor was silent, as usual, until four feet landed in the foyer and a voice bellowed, "Elf! Now!" At that, three elves appeared around the pair, Narcissa still firmly attached to Lucius.

"Fetch me your Master and Mistress now!" The elves popped away, presumably to the master bedroom. Seconds later, Cygnus and Druella appeared, over the foyer, worried as to why they were summoned so urgently. Both adorned in robes, dashed across the hallway and down the stairs. Cygnus reached them first, followed by Druella and three worried looking elves.

"What the bloody hell happened boy!" He barked.

"I... I don't know! She was waiting for me outside while I wrote out a check for dinner and... And I heard her screaming and when I got outside Rowle was attacking her! She was only out there for a minute!" Lucius was genuinely distressed whereas Cygnus was furious.

"How could you let that happen boy! Did he hurt her?"

"Cygnus!" Druella exclaimed.

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken yet." Lucius drifted off.

"Take her to her room. Now. She needs rest." Druella announced taking charge.

Narcissa was still in a frozen state of shock, clinging to Lucius but now shaking violently. He bend down and scooped her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest, and carried her upstairs, Druella leading the way, tailed by Cygnus and the elves. It was not proper for a man to enter a young woman's room but etiquette didn't matter to Lucius that night. He marched in and laid her on the bed, then stepped back to allow Druella to tend to her.

"Elf, fetch me a calming potion and a sleeping draught." Druella ordered and an elf dashed away, "Gentlemen, please step outside." Lucius hesitated for a moment but turned and followed Cygnus back into the hallway and the door closed behind them with a soft 'thud'. Cygnus, who was too angry to talk, strutted back down the hallway, mumbling to himself. Lucius was beside himself, he had never felt so helpless before. He paced the hallway outside the door wondering to himself whether only torturing the bastard was enough. After ten minutes or so, Druella slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door to find Lucius looking anxious as ever. He opened his mouth to speak but Druella raised a hand to silence him.

"She is asleep. No she has not said anything. You will have to wait until the morning to speak to her, if she is up to it. Go home Lucius. We can talk about it in the morning. I have given her a mild dose of sleeping draught so she probably won't wake until mid morning. Get some rest and gather your thoughts. She is fine... For now." Lucius knew she was right. He closed his mouth and lowered his head in defeat, turned on his heels and trudged back down the stairs. With a 'pop', he was gone. Black Manor was silent once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I was beginning to think I was wasting my time posting this story, until I looked at the traffic stats and wow this story is getting the hits, alerts and favourites even but only one review. Please, a little bit of feedback would be appreciated. Even though I'm writing it the way I want to see a Lucius x Narcissa fic go, some response that people are actually enjoying it would be good otherwise I won't bother posting anymore. <strong>

**Thanks everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As in Ch 1. **

**Would like to thank the readers who are pushing me along! Zozmei, aleera, TheGameChannel1321 & icecubeinheels - You make me want to keep writing 3**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Her vision was clouded, she couldn't see, she was lying down but she felt a weight on her chest, restricting her breathing. Things slowly started to seep back into her thoughts. Her throat was on fire. She could now make out that there was a figure over her. Lucius? She could feel hot breath on her neck, it reeked of alcohol. She could feel a hand running down her leg. She tried to blink away the blur, it felt like she had been kicked in the head. A chill ran up her spin as she felt goose bumps rise on her legs because of a rush of cool air on bare skin. The outline of the figure was becoming clear, he definitely did not possess the striking, long blonde hair that belonged to Lucius. She blinked a few more times, then the face came into focus. Rowle. She tried to scream but made no sound. He grinned maliciously. She tried to struggle but he was too heavy and her head was pounding. He was pulling up the end of her dress, up over her knees and when it reached her hips, it started to tear. It were falling away in stripes, exposing her body to him. She could hear a bone chilling laugh then the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She fought harder and harder but the more she tried, the less effective it was. She was still trying to scream as he began touching her all over. Then she was being shaken, did she hear a voice?<p>

"Narcissa! Narcissa! Wake up!"

Light blinded her as she opened her eyes then seconds later, Lucius came into focus. His face was drawn and gauntly with dark circles around his eyes. She was breathing heavily, the memory of the nightmare lingered in her thoughts as she frantically looked around. She was in her room, in her bed, in a night gown with Lucius sitting to her left looking extremely anxious still clutching her shoulders.

"Now don't try to talk, just, calm down. You're alright." Lucius said as he slowly released her shoulders. She sat up, unconsciously pulling the blankets up to her neck, and tried to calm her pounding heart. She let one hand fall to her side and Lucius immediately covered it with his and began stroking her hand with his thumb. She genuinely smiled at the gesture; she was the luckiest girl in the world. Narcissa finally spoke up.

"What happened last night?" She inquired softly.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Do you not remember anything?" Lucius was puzzled.

"I... I remember going to dinner, and going outside to wait for you... Rowle was thrown out of the pub and came stumbling down the street. He... He tried to touch me... Said we could, 'have some fun', so I slapped him... Then it gets a bit fuzzy... I, ah... I remember being on the floor... screaming... he... he was touching my leg... then... you... you are the last thing I remember..." She looked down at their now entwined hands, slightly worried she didn't remember more.

"That's ok," he said for her comfort, "it might all come back later. How are you feeling?"

"Um, my head hurts a little, but I guess I feel ok."

"Well that's no surprise, considering the current colour of your face. You took quite a knock last night."

"What? What's wrong with my face?" She reached up, all of a sudden very self-conscious. Her cheek was much too warm to the touch and quite swollen, but the bruising had covered her jaw and eye socket overnight.

"It's nothing a quick healing potion won't fix. Really, don't worry about it." He smiled and patted her hand with his other. "I shall go and find your mother, you slept a little longer than we expected."  
>"Why? What time is it?"<p>

"Lunchtime. She gave you a sleeping draught last night so you could rest. I arrived early so I would be here when you woke. Stay here; I'll fetch your mother." He lent forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead, and with that, he had slipped his hand out of hers, risen from the bed and made his way from her room.

Lucius descended into the entrance hall and to Cygnus' study. He knocked twice, and waited to hear an invite to enter the room. It was Druella that spoke, he opened the door and addressed her immediately. "Mrs Black, Narcissa is awake."

"Oh good, now she can be attended to." And Druella swept past Lucius into the hallway. Lucius turned to follow her but was stopped by a male voice.

"Mr Malfoy, I'd like a word." Cygnus commanded.

"Certainly." Lucius replied, trying to keep a straight face. He entered the room, closed the door and made his way to stand in front of Cygnus' desk with his hands behind his back.

"Now, what happened to Mr Rowle after the, err... Incident?"

Lucius was quick to reply, standing ever taller as he spoke, "He was taken care of..." The look that covered Lucius' face spoke a thousand words; wicked and unforgiving.

"Was he now? Alright then. You may go." Cygnus understood perfectly. It was no secret the Malfoy's were into dark magic, everyone knew, but the Malfoy's were too powerful to medal with so they were left to their own devices, but then again, so were the Black's. Lucius left the room, much in the same fashion as Druella and made his way back to Narcissa's room. He knocked, then heard permission to enter the room and opened the door to see Narcissa had just finished a potion. He knew exactly what it was because the bruising on her face immediately began to fade. Within the minute, she looked back to her radiant self.

"Now Narcissa, you must stay in bed and rest." Said Druella sternly.

Narcissa replied, "But mother, I feel fine."  
>"No, no, you need to rest."<p>

"Really Mother, the potions have worked, I'm fine. A little hungry maybe, Lucius would you mind escorting me to the dining room?" She was near pleading. In all honesty, she actually felt great, except for the memory of the nightmare still fresh in her thoughts, but otherwise, she didn't want to stay in bed all day.

"Of course Narcissa." Lucius spoke, bowing his head slightly. Druella was nearly showing her frustration.

"Excellent, now, could you both kindly step outside so I can dress?" Druella hesitated but left in a flurry and carried on down the hallway and back onto the first floor. Lucius quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

Narcissa was rather pleased with herself that she had managed to outdo her mother. She didn't want to stay in her room, she felt perfectly fine, even if that was only so, because of the potions. She didn't care, she could talk to Lucius about it during the day. She dressed quickly in navy robes and pulled back her hair then examined herself all over in the mirror before making her way out into the hallway where Lucius was waiting for her. He offered her his arm which she took and the pair descended the stairs.

"You gave me a fright last night. I thought he was... um, you know..." He gave her a look of deep concern as they made eye contact.

"Oh! Oh no, I don't remember everything but no, he didn't. Although I'm sure that is what he had in mind..." Letting herself trail off, Narcissa now felt disgusting just thinking about it. From the look on Lucius' face, he felt much the same.

"Vile creature, I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Said Lucius as they reached the bottom of the stairs, a vengeful taste in his mouth.

"Please don't hurt him. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Lucius nearly laughed, he smirked instead, "Well it's too late for that my dear. Much too late indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter, I had intended on it being longer but the more I wrote, it didn't fit well as the end of this chapter. Next chapter is exciting for those who are keeping up, I promise ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I've been extremely busy and had a bit of writers block for the end of the chapter. It is short but exciting. I didn't realise I was smiling to myself whilst proof-reading, so, enjoy! Hopefully won't be as long for the next chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Thorfinn Rowle found his life for the next few months to be quite disastrous. News had quickly spread (with or without the help of Lucius, Narcissa didn't know) about his disgusting behaviour and Narcissa's traumatic experience. He found his name and picture scattered throughout the Daily Prophet for weeks on end (Lucius found that making donations to the paper company did wonders), each day, making its way a little further back in the paper, until Narcissa was seen in public, then it became front page news again, <em>'Prestigious Assault Victim Makes Full Recovery'<em>. Lucius made sure this happened periodically, every few weeks or so. Rowle was shunned for the wizarding world, continuing to associate with him meant putting oneself on the wrong side of Lucius Malfoy, and no-one wanted that. He stayed out of view for a while, although Lucius and Narcissa decided it best not to press charges. A new Dark Lord was starting to stir, he was mighty and powerful, the last descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, and he shared the same views as the Black's and Malfoy's, that anything below Pure Blood status, were not worth the air they breathed. Lucius and a few of the other Pure Blood men Narcissa had gone to school with were starting to get involved, and they didn't want unnecessary media digging through their lives. It wasn't particularly hard, once they knew someone who was already a follower, they only had to make their intentions known. His Death Eaters, a name they fashioned for themselves, didn't even have to be Pure Bloods, or human for that matter. It was rumoured he had packs of werewolves and vampires at his disposal. It was a worrying thought that was shared amongst the wizarding world but very few actually spoke it out loud. Narcissa had her suspicions of Lucius' involvement but it was never spoken about to her and frankly, she didn't think she wanted to know. Bellatrix announced her involvement like she was discussing an upcoming social event. Narcissa did not approve but no-one could stop Bellatrix, she refused to listen to anyone or take orders, except, from her new master, she spoke often of his greatness and the ideas he voiced to his band of loyal followers. Although Narcissa believed in a Pure Blood world, some of his ideas were completely unrealistic and absolutely barbaric.

Heat descended over Europe as the seasons changed again and life moved on. Lucius was spending less time at the Ministry but was not spending his new found time with Narcissa. This did not particularly bother her as she found other ways to fill her time. Young Snape had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts and never wanted to spend his holidays at his family's home in Spinners End, so he spent time with Narcissa. They had regularly owled each other over the last year and made an effort to stay in contact. They met most days in Diagon Alley, Narcissa apparated herself in and always found Severus waiting for her. He looked so much older than he really was, and so mature for his age. She often forgot she was speaking to a child. He was doing well in his studies, doing his best to stay out of harm's way.

The summer crept along, Narcissa was enjoying the sun, Severus was looking forward to going back to school and Lucius was always busy. Narcissa was starting to feel rejected and lonely, until one afternoon, Lucius appeared at Black Manor, home from the Ministry much earlier than usual. Narcissa, was out on the grounds, seated on a bench under the shade of a tree, surrounded by the beautiful flowers that bloomed in the gardens. She was so lost in her own thoughts, the sights and smells, that she didn't hear Lucius stroll up behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he drawled,

"How picturesque." She smiled to herself and reached for his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, that's why I come here." She said sincerely.

"Perfect. Just perfect." What he was referring to, she was not completely sure. He moved around the bench and sat on her right side. They sat in silence for a few moments while Lucius took in the scenery. "Narcissa, I wish to ask you something." He turned to her and she looked back, looking into the depths of each other's eyes. What Narcissa saw, pulled her completely out of her own thoughts, did she see a glimmer of fear?

"Of course, please, continue." She waited patiently for his next words. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Took a breath and said.

"You know I'm not one for many words so I'll just say it." Her eyes searched his depths, trying to read his mind but his face never revealed what he was thinking, she didn't know what to expect. He then reached into right jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Narcissa Black, would you ever so kindly, do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box in front of her to reveal a large diamond, sitting atop a white gold band. Narcissa's eyes grew wide with shock as she looked down at the ring in the box he was holding. It was truly magnificent, by far, the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. She was suddenly overcome with confusion, should she say yes? Did she really love him? She honestly didn't know, but then she thought of the sister she no longer had and realised she wouldn't get a better offer and she herself would be disowned just for refusing the proposal. She looked back up at him, his eyes now swimming with anticipation, a smile took hold of her face and all she could do was nod. Relief flooded Lucius as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger of her left hand, it fit perfectly and she marvelled at it for a second then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The fire of their contact was toxic and Lucius couldn't help but to kiss her back, guiding his arms around her body to pull her closer to him as their world stood still. She broke the kiss after several long moments then hugged him fiercely, not knowing if she wanted to laugh or cry. Lucius was slightly caught off guard but hugged her back nonetheless, rather pleased with himself.

News spread quickly of the glorious engagement. Lucius and Narcissa were front page news once again labelled the couple of the century, which really, they were. The public appearances increased and people would just stare at them, or women would day dream of Narcissa's ring. It was like its own theatre production. The wedding date was set for April, just after Narcissa's 20th birthday as Lucius would already be 21. It was to be a grand affair, only the best for the soon-to-be Malfoy couple. Druella began organisations immediately; she ran the show on her own, mostly because Lucius' mother had died many years before. The wedding was to be held at Malfoy Manor, the ceremony to be in the gardens and the reception to be held in the house. It was a daunting but exciting task, Narcissa decided to push it from her thoughts as it seemed such a long time until her next birthday. Bellatrix didn't take the news well, but then again, Narcissa hadn't expected her to. She had always despised Lucius, or rather, the competition he posed towards everything, both enjoyed winning but neither were gracious losers. As the bickering pair rose through the ranks of this new high and mighty Dark Lord, Bellatrix always come out second best, simply because she was female, and for this, she hated Lucius with a passion because he knew, as did she, that she was never going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. For those readers old enough, I've had some inspiration for a smutty Lucissa fic so stay tuned! Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I re-wrote it 3 times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but I desperately wanted to put something up, it sounds a bit rushed but that was how Narcissa felt the day was. I'll let you get on with reading xx**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Sun light filtered through the curtains of the spacious room, twinkling off the chandelier making colours dance around the room. Though early in the sun's rise, it was to be a glorious day. The green lawns of the manor rolled on with the early morning dew as horses grazed peacefully on the luscious grass. The sky was clear and the atmosphere calm as the inhabitant of the large four-poster bed began to stir. White blonde hair was strewn across the pillow as the clock across the room chimed six times. Sheets began to be pushed aside, disentangling the young female from their comforting grasp. She sat up, allowing her mind to awake with her body when a ray of light hit the stone perched atop the ring finger on her left hand. Hasty footfalls could be heard down the hall, the knock on the door made her look up as a dark haired older women opened the door, a smile gracing her face as the women made eye contact.<p>

"Good morning my darling." Said the older witch, strolling across the room to open the French doors that led out to the balcony of the second storey room, allowing crisp morning air to enter the manor.

"Come down for a quick breakfast before we start getting you ready." She allowed her smile to linger then gracefully left the room. Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy, drew a deep breath attempting to settle the butterflies that had just erupted in her stomach. She put on a gown and marched down to the dining room.

The manor was louder than most mornings, Bellatrix had come to help her younger sister prepare for the day, there was less elves in the house as most of them were already at Malfoy Manor but Bellatrix could be heard from the other side of the mansion. Narcissa couldn't even stomach the thought of food today but managed to get a cup of tea down before she was ushered back up to her room. Her white gown was floating in the middle of the room as Narcissa came out of her bathroom, fresh from a bath, where her mother and sister stood either side of it waiting for her. The morning seemed to pass in a blur, she was dressed with her hair and make-up done in what felt like the blink of an eye. From her window, Narcissa saw the carriages rolling up to the manor's entrance hall awaiting to transport the Black Family to Malfoy Manor. She was seated in an uncomfortable upright position, her bodice restricting in her breathing in the strapless, glowing white gown. The tiara amongst her curls kept catching the morning sun and her train and veil cascaded down her back onto the floor as she sat in silence. Druella entered her room closely tailed by Bellatrix.

"Narcissa dear, it's time." Her hands came to rest clasped together in front of her, Narcissa looked up, then with a nervous smile, stood and turned towards the door. Bellatrix moved around behind her then with a flick of her wand, the lace train was floating a foot above the ground. The small party made their way across the hall, down the stairs and across the entrance hall to the front door where the carriages awaited them. Cygnus was already at the door, dressed in his best robes, he smiled warmly as his youngest daughter walked towards him in her wedding dress. She was helped into the second carriage and Bellatrix climbed in after her, whilst Cygnus and Druella boarded the first, then the carriages set off.

Malfoy Manor was like a bee hive, bustling with activity as guests arrived. Lucius was still on the second floor with his best man, Severus Snape, watching and listening to the atmosphere around the manor. Chairs were filled in the garden as the last few stragglers arrived and took their seats. From where he was standing, it looked like the majority of the 237 invites that were sent out had showed up, but then again, he thought to himself and smirked, something would have to be seriously wrong to not turn up to this wedding. Severus cleared his throat.

"Time to go down stairs Lucius." He turned and looked at his oldest friend, nodded in acknowledgement and stole another look at the garden before striding towards the door where Severus followed. Lucius was nervous, Snape could tell, his lack of words gave him away as he was normally very opinionated. He could have mocked him, the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy was scared about his own wedding, but Severus chose not to. He would let this opportunity pass him now because Severus knew if he was in Lucius' shoes, he would be a lot worse.

They reached the entrance hall and moved down into the garden and across the aisle just as the carriages carrying the bridal party rolled to a stop at the front of the manor. The small party exited the carriages, Druella lingered for a moment, smiling widely and kissing her youngest daughter on each cheek before moving out of the hall to take her seat in the front row. Cygnus held out his arm for Narcissa which she graciously accepted, her grip firm on his arm but he didn't mind. Music started playing and Narcissa looked around nervously, Bellatrix stepped out in front of her, taking a boutique of flowers from a waiting elf and handing them to Narcissa as all the guests rose and looked down the aisle. This was it. Bellatrix moved forward and if it wasn't for Cygnus, Narcissa would have stayed, feet planted, in the entrance hall. As they moved out into the natural light, the full beauty of Narcissa's dress was shown. She looked breathtaking. Lucius struggled to keep his mouth closed as she came into his view. She looked like a princess, complete royalty. A silk white dress, beaded strapless bodice, enhanced her naturally great figure. At her hips the magnificent dress puffed out slightly, absorbing her legs with lace and ruffles and elegantly floated to the floor. Although a veil covered her face, Lucius thought she was stunning, the tiara a top her head definitely completed the idea that she looked like a princess. She clung to Cygnus absolutely certain she would trip and fall at any moment. The nerves were starting to make her feel sick, until she made eye contact with Lucius. He was standing at the alter smiling at her, he looked smart in his robes, handsome as ever, his hair tied back in a green ribbon. Looking at him seemed to calm her, the world felt like it was falling away to leave her and Lucius. Narcissa and Cygnus reached the alter where he removed Narcissa from his arm and handed her to a waiting Lucius. He took her delicate hand, brushed a kiss over her knuckles and helped her up the steps just as the music stopped and Bellatrix took the flowers. The minister began talking but she wasn't listening. She continued to stare into the depths of the grey eyes in front of her and she knew everything was going to be fine.

The time came for the vows and Lucius spoke first.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take you, Narcissa, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you my sacred promise to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." A silver banded ring was slipped onto her finger.

"I, Narcissa Black, take you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She placed the ring on his finger, never breaking eye contact. The minister spoke again but these were the first words Narcissa had actually heard.

"Do you, Narcissa, take Lucius to be your husband?" Her reply was barely louder than a whisper,

"I do."

"And do you, Lucius, take Narcissa to be your wife?" Lucius however spoke strongly without a hint of regret in his voice.

"I do." The minister pulled out his wand and held it above their connected hands. Streams of white light shot out of its tip encircling their hands as he spoke again.

"By the power and acceptance of the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy." The white light glowed brighter than ever around their hands then disappeared. Lucius lifted her veil and without a second thought, his lips met hers and applause erupted from the crowd. It lasted for what felt like an eternity, and it was exactly where Narcissa wanted to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't decide between making Severus or Rodolphus the best man, but after much deliberation and because I just started reading HBP again, Narcissa says then that Snape was Lucius' oldest friend so it just made sense to make it him. Also the wedding I tried to make as magical as possible, I liked the vows, not really something that I think Lucius would say of his own free will but I thought they were fitting. There was something else I have been thinking about adding to my AN at the end of this chapter but I can't for the life of me think what it is right now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what? I am genuinely sorry I have made those of you following this story wait so long for an update. BUT, this chapter was extremely difficult to write, I'm hoping the next one won't take so long. Just a reminder this fic is rated M and the reason is in this chapter ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>The daylight passed in a blur, ceremony and reception. Only family guests now lingered in the bowels of Malfoy Manor, food and drink still flowing and drunken discussions of politics filled Abraxas' study. Lucius was already sitting on the bed when Narcissa came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silk negligee that exposed a fair amount of skin. They made eye contact and Narcissa blushed crimson and had to look away. She had no idea what to expect or how to do what came next for that matter. Lucius rose from the bed and walked to her. He gently lifted her chin to face him and lightly kissed her. Narcissa responded and Lucius deepened the kiss. Her arms crept up to rest on his firm chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies closer together, running one hand up and down her back, savoring the softness of her skin. She felt a chill run down her back from the contact and couldn't help but smile at the reaction her body had to his touch. Lucius walked her to the bed, neither breaking the kiss nor opening their eyes. Narcissa felt the back of her legs hit the bed where she laid on top of the sheet, Lucius followed, straddling her but holding himself above her with his strong arms. He rolled them over so she was now sitting on him and slowly removed the negligee over her head, breaking the kiss for that brief moment. Her skin looked like milk and her body was flawless, flat stomach with a perfect figure, she was the epitome of a Pure Blood witch. Lucius was already hard but there were still too many layers of fabric between them. He removed his pants and boxers, deftly rolling them back over where there was only one layer of clothing left.<p>

He broke the kiss and looked down at Narcissa, she was nervous, he could tell, but he smiled warmly and she did her best to return it. He moved his hand to cup the side of her face, then ran it lightly down her neck, shoulder and paused at her breast, before continuing down her side and thigh, taking the panties with him.

"You're so beautiful. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said, quivering but trying not to show her nerves. Lucius positioned himself over her entrance and looked back into Narcissa's eyes. She looked angelic; her hair sprawled out around her head and her face simply glowing.

"Are you ready? Just relax." He asked softly. She nodded, breathing heavily now and looking completely terrified. Lucius bent down again to kiss her as he slowly and very carefully inserted himself. He felt, rather than saw her grimace, her whole body tensed at the pain until it subsided. He continued to kiss her until he felt her relax around him and adjust to him. He waited a few moments then began slowly pumping in and out of her. Their kiss deepened as Lucius brought a hand up to massage her breast while both of her hands trailed up and down his back, occasionally contracting her hands and her nails raked his skin leaving white trails down his back. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest, watching her shudder as his breath rose the hairs all over her body. His lips on their own accord found their way back up to hers where she moaned into his mouth and she entangled her hands in his hair. His pace accelerated as he neared his end and he soon felt her tighten around him. Her hands contracted and her back arched off the bed before he spilled his seed. Both just laid there completely absorbed in the moment. Lucius looked down at Narcissa and she beamed back at him, he couldn't help but smile back, kissing her lightly then he rolled off her, flicking sheets up over their exposed bodies. She moved closer where he started playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I almost forgot, you will have to wait until the morning to see your wedding present from me." He mulled.

"Really? What is it?" She questioned, genuinely interested. Lucius chuckled half heartedly.

"You will just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Narcissa awoke to a firm arm around her waist and a warm body against her back. Sunlight filtered into the room on the first day of her being Narcissa Malfoy. Her memory recounted the last few hours in her head and she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips as she shifted her leg. Lucius kissed the back of her neck and she twisted around to look at him.<p>

"Nice to see you awake Mrs Malfoy." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Likewise dearest husband." She kissed him back. "What will we be doing today?" She inquired.

"Well, we really do need to get dressed to go down for breakfast," She laughed at his obvious comment, "And your wedding present is downstairs, if we get to it." He finished kissing her neck again and continuing his ministrations from the previous night.

* * *

><p>The pair were appropriately dressed and down for breakfast an hour later, after being thoroughly distracted by each other since they woke. Their conversation and laughter filled the room throughout the meal. When they had both cleared their plates, Lucius stood and began moving towards the door. Narcissa followed him, taking his proffered arm and strolling into the main entrance hall.<p>

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked, looking up at Lucius.

"You will see in a minute, but first, close your eyes or I will be forced to blindfold you." Lucius said with a smirk covering his face. She chuckled, shaking her head but closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his arm. Lucius feeling rather pleased with himself, led the way out of the hall.

The couple stepped out onto the lawn, a smile spread over Narcissa's face as she felt the warmth of the morning sun hit her face. The continued to stroll over the grounds, Lucius checking Narcissa's eyes were still closed every few seconds.

"How much further?" She asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Not far now." He replied, as they rounded a corner and came face to face with their final destination. They walked into the long stable block and Lucius stopped in front of a stable and Narcissa stopped too, then turned her to face towards the stable.

"Now you can open your eyes." Her eyes shot open and she blinked a few times. The sight before her was unbelievable. Her jaw dropped open but she closed her mouth again very quickly. Inside the stable, standing as majestically as ever, stood an enormous golden abraxan. It's palomino coat glistened even in the shade of the stable and it's long silver mane fell in waves past it's wither where feathered wings were tucked neatly away.

"Her name is Freya and she will be yours as long as you want her." He stood for a few seconds, waiting for a reply that never came. "Narcissa?" He questioned. Suddenly, she turned and threw her arms around him. He was silently thankful for the reaction, at least the money and effort it took him to buy her was worth it, even just in that second, the appreciation he saw from a hug made it worth it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that was short but please don't eat me! I had also decided the wedding present a few chapters ago so I'm sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting. Reviews are always appreciated! Be sure to check out my profile for writingfic updates and for my other stories =)**


End file.
